


Stalls

by sterling_schreibt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Creampie, F/M, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterling_schreibt/pseuds/sterling_schreibt
Summary: Resistance leader Rick and Max share a moment in a club bathroom, escaping The Inferno's madness for a little tryst.
Relationships: Rick and Max
Kudos: 22





	Stalls

They had snuck into one of the bathrooms on their floor, a black tile affair with neon writing which was surprisingly abandoned for a Saturday night. It was neither an original idea nor would they be the only ones to do it in a stall that evening, but neither Max nor Rick cared. The Inferno was blasting bass-heavy music through the entire building and its pulse-like thrumming could still be felt behind a handful of closed doors.

Rick was towering above her when she pulled him down into a passionate kiss, her hands wrenched around his neck. She was wearing a short skirt and top while he was in boots and cargo pants, a wifebeater clinging to his massive chest.

With one large hand he started fondling her breasts while the other slipped between her legs, pushing through the damp fabric of her panties to tease her hole. Max shuddered, moaning against his mouth and urged his fingers to prod further.

She fumbled with his belt, rubbing over his tented slacks before pulling them and his boxers down to reveal his hard cock. With a grunt, he lifted her up against the stall's door, effortlessly holding her by the hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Are you gonna fuck me, big boy?" she laughed, her eyes wide and shiny. They'd had some drinks, not too many, and the pills Rick had produced out of nowhere made her heart race. He nodded, pulling her down on his hard-on with a low growl, and started harshly pounding himself into her.  
She was light in his arms, a perfect recipient for his pleasure.

"That good?" he hissed, pistoling his cock all the way back inside after pulling himself out entirely, marvelling at the strands of her juices clinging to him. She mewled, her mouth half-open as he rammed his cock up, grinning at her cries.

"More, please!" she gasped, sliding a hand to cup his neck as he lifted her higher.

Max let out a squeak when Rick placed her leg over his shoulder to gain better access and she slipped her top up to expose her breasts. Immediately, her lover bent to suck the soft flesh between his teeth, darting his tongue against her hard nipples.

"You want me to come in you?" he rasped, speeding up his thrusts and she eagerly confirmed.

"God yes, all of it-"

A tremor ran through the massive body holding her and Rick turned, pressing her against the tiles with a long groan.

"F-fuck, fuck I'm still coming-" he gasped when she felt his cock pulse and the warmth of his seed fill her up.

"Go on," she whispered against his ear, her lips hot. "Give me all of it."

Trapped between the wall and the quivering mass that was Rick, Max enjoyed the moment of total control over his need, and milked his waning erection with a few hard contractions around him, each causing another moan from him.

"Well done," she cooed her praise, planting several kisses against the nape of his neck.

"Now make me scream."

**Author's Note:**

> For more Dystopian and other short stories, check out my Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/ricksterling?fan_landing=true


End file.
